


Eat Me E. L. James! [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Dom/sub, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sam never knew he was so submissive. Until he met Gabriel.[A recording of a fic by LadyDrace]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eat Me E. L. James!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732534) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/eat%20me%20ELJames.mp3) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 48:26min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in my To-be-podficced list for almost three years now, but I finally managed to record it a couple of weeks ago...and then it was too distracting to edit. So...so...so distracting!


End file.
